Fun in the Sun
by I Engish Good
Summary: What happens when Yuki wins a trip to the beach and Noi gets a crazy idea? Will the other girls follow along or will they just enjoy their vacation in peace? Sunako wants nothing more than to just relax, but Noi wont have it.discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

"Sunako-chan! Sunako-chan! I have great news!" cried Yuki, bulldozing his way through the house, searching for his female roommate. Sunako sighed. This could not be good.

"Hold on, Yuki. What is it?" asked Takenaga, always the calm one.

"Yeah, Yuki-**chan**," teased Ranmaru. "Did you finally get laid?"

Yuki sputtered. "Absolutely not! Anyway, Sunako-chan, guess what? I won a trip! We're going to the beach!"

"No," was Sunako's simple reply.

"Aw, come on. Please? We can soak up the sun and you can play with Kyouhei all by yourself..." said Yuki suggestively.

"Hell no," Sunako and Kyouhei said simultaneously.

Downcast, Yuki turned to leave, shoulders slumped and eyes on the ground. Again, Sunako sighed. _I can tell I'll regret this,_ she thought. "Fine. If you don't cry, I'll go. But," she said, sensing one of the boys' romantic tirades coming on, " I'm not going to be the only girl there. I'm inviting my friends."

"Friends?" the boys asked in unison.

Sunako sighed (again) as she remembered how she got here. This is some BS. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, they found out that there was only four room and they all (mainly Noi and Ranmaru) decided that each "couple" would share a room(Ranmaru was forced to sign a contract with Tamao's parents saying that if they did anything, he absolutely had to marry her...). Anyway, now Sunako was being forced to share a room with that stupid, overly-bright creature and all his dazzling ways while her friends were shacking up with their boyfriends in the same house.

Looking around her and Kyouhei's room, Sunako realized how tired she was from the flight and was just about to sleep when Noi busted in holding what Sunako was seriously hoping was not the swimsuit Noi had purchased for the trip (seriously, there was no friggin' way that thing was touching her skin).

"What's that thing?" Kyouhei asked, walking in from the bathroom. Noi turned to him with a fake, frightening smile plastered on her face.

"Your cause of death if you don't leave soon, Kyouhei-kun. We girls have to get ready for our day at the beach. So out with you," she said, shoving him out the door.

"'We girls,'" he asked mockingly.

"Noi-san, why did you call us here?" This came from Tamao who entered the room with Yuki's girlfriend, Machiko, in tow.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get this idiot to leave," Noi said, still attempting to shove Kyouhei out. Again, Sunako sighed. This is taking too long.

"Kyouhei," she said, shocking everyone (she NEVER uses his real name), "please just go to Yuki's room and play a game or something. We need time to talk." Silence. Then.

"Uh...Okay...," said Kyouhei, still completely shocked as he turned and left the room.

"Well," Noi said once she recovered, " that was easy. Anyway, so guess what I saw on the way to the hotel?" Everyone looked at her expectantly until it became apparent that she wasn't saying anything else. Finally, Tamao was the one that broke down.

"What is it?" she asked.

Grinning, Noi held out a piece of crumpled paper. "This!" she shouted triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

"No way in hell," said Sunako. " There is no way you are getting me to do this crap." Noi looked at her with slight annoyance and then turned to Tamao and Machiko.

"What do you girls think?" she asked. Tamao shook her head slightly, indicating that she didn't want to do it at the same time that Machiko nodded yes. " Thank you, Machiko-chan. At least you see how fun this can be. Tamao, don't you see how this can benefit you?"

She shook her head. Noi sighed.

"Seriously?" asked Noi, exasperated. "Think about it. You can finally show Ranmaru what exactly he's missing when he goes off with those cougars. Show him how well such a young, healthy body can move compared to the old, crusty ones he's used to. Besides," she said slowly, " you're always being watched like a hawk by that old man. He's not here right now, so have some fun. That's what summer's about right?"

Tamao looked at Sunako, thinking about what Noi had said. Sunako looked back, begging her with amethyst eyes not to agree to do this. "Okay," Tamao said, smiling, "but only if Sunako-san goes."

Sunako's eyes went wide, not believing what she'd heard. _What. The. Crap! They're ganging up on me again. Seriously? I thought we were friend Tamao!_

"Okay then, Sunako-chan. You're the only one left and you're totally outnumbered so just agree already."

"No."

"Kyouhei would love it," Machiko pointed out.

"No."

"You'll have every man's eyes on you and be the envy of every woman there," said Tamao.

"Hell no."

"The prize is six hundred bucks apiece," said Noi.

"Six hundred?" said Sunako uncertainly. Noi nodded. "I'm in, but what exactly are we going to do as our 'talent'? I mean, seriously, are we even all that talented."

"Oh," said Noi. "I've already thought of that. Sunako-chan, do you remember that time when I busted in on you singing to yourself when you were dusting?"

"Uh...sure.."

"Well, I happen to know that Machiko-chan here and Tamao can also sing really well too. We're gonna be a girl group. I checked and we sing one song and if we win we have to do a whole set of three songs or more."

"What songs are we singing?"

"Don't worry about that. I got it. Anyway, our main problem is to find out what our image is since you are so opposed to showing any skin. Oh! And we have to keep this from the boys because I wanna make it a surprise."

"Um...Noi-san...," said Tamao. "How do we get the clothes if we're supposed to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah," said Machiko. "And how do we practice?"

Noi grinned. "Easy. Too easy."

**A/N: Okay, so I know how short my chapters are. This is my first fanfict so be gentle. I guess they're just mini-chapters. Anyway, blanket disclaimer. I don't own anything but the plot. All characters and songs mentioned belong to other people.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sunako-chan, when I give you the signal, do exactly what I just told you to okay?" said Noi. There was a knock at the door and Sunako sighed, nodding in agreement before she opened the door. It was Yuki.

"Um... Sunako-chan? We were wondering if you guys were done talking yet...," said Yuki apprehensively. " We kinda wanted to go to the beach and swim a little..." Sunako turned back to face Noi who nodded.

"Sure," said Sunako, "just give us a few minutes to change. Machiko, Tamao, Noi, I think you should all go to your rooms to get your swimsuits to change into, right?" The girls nodded in affirmation before leaving to their rooms, returning a few minutes later with their swimsuits. Yuki had left after Machiko, trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Sunako-chan, I brought you a swimsuit too," said Noi as she re-entered Sunako's room.

"Noi, I have my own swimsuit."

"Yeah, but it's probably some weird one piece like the last time I went on vacation with you guys. So I brought you a cute one instead." Sunako looked at Noi disbelievingly for a while before she grinned. Noi and the other girls sweat-dropped. A grinning Sunako is never a good thing.

"Actually," said Sunako, " I think you'll approve of this particular one. It ain't a bikini but it's good enough. Come on, let's get changed so we can put our clothes back on."

"Why would we put our clothes back on?" asked Machiko.

"I thought the point of all this was to surprise the boys," Sunako answered. At hearing this, Noi grinned, too.

"I have a better idea. Instead of wearing our own clothes, Sunako-chan hand us some sweats to wear. I know you brought some," she said.

"Oh!" exclaimed Tamao. "We can wear hats too."

"And sunglasses," added Machiko.

About twenty minutes later, the girls walked out, all looking like perfect replicas of Sunako and knocked on Takenaga's door, where they knew all the boys were probably hanging out. Kyouhei answered the door and stared at them, completely shocked, until he busted out laughing. The other boys came towards the door, wondering what the heck Kyouhei was laughing at.

"What...?" This came from Ranmaru who had no idea what to do.

"Let's go," is all Sunako said.

On the way to the beach, everybody they passed stared at them, wondering why such **hot** guys were walking with such **weird** girls. When they finally got to the beach, Sunako and the restof the girls set up the blankets and stuff while the boys went off to play.

"You ready to unveil, ladies?" asked Noi. The others nodded and promptly took off their hats, sunglasses, and sweats. The whole beach got deathly quiet and Kyouhei turned around out of curiosity before his jaw dropped and he called out to the other boys. Shortly after, the beach erupted in cat-calls aimed at the four girls.

Machiko, always the cute one, was wearing a modest pink tankini with decorative frills and white polka dots that somehow highlighted her flawless legs and slim waist. Her hair was styled into a messy bun and her lips looked plump. She looked hug-able.

Tamao was wearing a one piece with no back that highlighted her womanly curves and a small skirt over it. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders in waves, gliding enticingly in the wind. She looked like classy, but she still looked...playful.

Noi wore a bikini that fit her bubbling personality. It was baby blue with little, dusty pink decorations on it. The shorts she wore over them were that same pink. Her hair looked soft and lovely in its pigtails. Her grin made her seem mischievous...in the good way.

Last, but **definitely** not least, Sunako looked ravishing. The lavender bikini top she wore covered enough of her breasts to be decent, but was only hanging on by one easily untied knot. She wore black and lavender board shorts to match the top. This outfit highlighted her long, lean legs, thin waist, and plump breasts to the fullest extent. Her hair was actually pulled into a high ponytail with a sweeping bang that dusted just above her full, luscious, pink lips. Her wide, amethyst eyes sparkled with the same mischief as Noi's. She was absolutely enjoying this.

"Shit." That is the only thing Kyouhei got out before he felt a huge rush of wind as every guy on the beach, even the ones with girlfriends, rushed right past him to get a better view. A few of the more forward ones even went to talk to the girls. This would not do.

**A/N: Blanket disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. This chapter was a little longer, but i'll try harder. Reviews, plz? **


	4. Chapter 4

Sunako felt like she was being suffocated. Men just came out of nowhere and now they were so close they barely left any air for her and the other girls to breathe. Seriously, if Sunako wasn't getting money out of this she would have bailed already. Just thinking about all the chocolate she could buy with six hundred dollars put her in better spirits, but this was a bit much. _Maybe I should leave anyways. I mean, what does this have to do with the beach contest? I should have just worn my one piece. Just think about the chocolate. Horror movies. Hiroshi-kun. Anything to get my mind off this guy who keeps breathing on me. Seriously, has this guy ever heard of mouthwash? _

"What the hell are y'all doin'?" shouted Kyouhei as he ran toward the girls, the crowd of boys parting like the Red Sea around him. Sunako looked at him, begging silently for him to save her. The other girls just continued to look around. Finally, Noi spoke up.

"Kyouhei," she said, "where are the others?" Kyouhei glanced behind him to find his friend stuck in the crowd of boys. He sighed and motioned to where he spotted the other three boys trying to push their way through the crowd.

Turning back to Sunako, he said, "Whose idea was this?" No answer. _What the hell? Usually, she'd snitch with no remorse. What is goin' on with these girls?_ "Seriously, you guys are gonna cause a riot on the beach. Half of these guys just left their girlfriends to come fawn over you."

This seemed to snap the crowd out of their revery because they started to look around, panic etched on their faces as they ran back to their furious spouses. _They are gonna pay for that,_ Kyouhei thought.

Finally, Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru pushed their way through the retreating crowd, taking their positions next to their girlfriends. There was suddenly an air of possessiveness surrounding the eight friends and Kyouhei turned to glare at Sunako's skimpy bikini top. "What the hell is that?" he said angrily, pointing at the offending cloth. Sunako raised an eyebrow.

"A bikini top, dumb-ass."

"I know that, horror girl, but why are you wearing that washcloth? Who talked you into it and what are you getting out of it?" he asked suspiciously.

_Money,_ she thought. "Nothing. I thought it would be fun."

"You're a horrible liar. I'll figure it out even if you don't tell me." Sunako scoffed at that. She was just about to reply when Noi interrupted.

"Come on, Sunako-chan. Let's go swimming. You boys can go play volleyball of something."

With that, the girls took off toward the ocean, the boys trailing behind them. There was no freakin' way they were letting the girls swim alone with all those "dogs" swimming around out there.

Sunako was the first to jump in, followed almost immediately by Noi. They resurfaced shortly, water flowing slowly down their skin. Kyouhei watched one particular drop travel from her cheek down the face until it dropped onto her left breast and down her cleavage. _Just imagine where that water is going... shit! I cannot be... not from thinkin' about that horror girl. Absolutely not!_

Kyouhei jumped in, if only to cool himself off and clear his head. The water was cold, almost frigid against his heated skin. Although this is true, he couldn't help but to imagine kissing those plump lips of Sunako's and running his hands across that pale, wet skin, pulling that small string holding that skimpy top together...

"What the hell are you starin' at, bright creature? Do you need somethin'?"

"Nothin'," he said angrily. Sunako laughed which only served to piss him off more. Suddenly, he got an idea. Diving back into the water, Kyouhei snickered to himself as he maneuvered toward Sunako, completely undetected. Or so he thought.

Sunako rolled her eyes. _Does this dazzling creature really think I can't see his obnoxiously blond hair floating toward me? What an idiot. _Out of the corner of her eye, Sunako saw Noi flick her wrist slightly- the signal._ This should be easy. _

Kyouhei popped out of the water, right in front of her, "surprising" her. He watched in fascination as her eyes dilated slightly, the first sign that his plan had worked. The only thing left was...

_Okay, _Sunako thought, _just think of the first time he kissed you. Those soft, supple lips and that golden hair tickling your skin... Well, it kinda worked. Just gotta push it a little further. Think about what he looks like... naked..._

A slight blush tinged Sunako's cheeks, the second and last sign before the explosion...

_Almost there... Think of that hot skin sliding against yours as you pull roughly on that soft, golden hair and look into those amber eyes... The heat in those eyes as they slowly devour your body, inch by inch... Yeah, that did it..._

Suddenly, Sunako's nose exploded with long spurts of crimson fluid, soaking people all the way on the shore. There was screaming but Sunako couldn't make out the words. Sunako smiled slightly as her comforting darkness overtook her...

**A/N: blanket disclaimer. nothing but the plot belongs to me. i'm sorry if i dont update fast enough. this is harder than i thought it'd be. review and tell me what you think. thnx for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sunako began to wake up, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings again as she opened her eyes. She was at a cafe, surrounded by Noi, Tamao, and Machiko. The boys were nowhere in sight.

"So I guess the plan worked," said Sunako with a slightly strained voice. All conversation stopped as Noi turned to her, surprised that she was awake this early. Then, Noi grinned.

"Yep," she said. "I told you it'd work. Would you like something to drink Sunako-chan? You sound kinda...mannish...," she asked with concern.

"Thanks," Sunako said sarcastically. Noi just looked at her expectantly and she sighed. "Water will do just fine. We need to hurry before the boys get home, though, so just get me a bottled water, please."

Noi nodded before motioning for the waitress to bring another bottled water. Turning back to Sunako, she asked, "Okay, so what kind of image do you wanna go for? We all already chose ours. Machiko wants to be the cute one, Tamao is the sexy one, and I'm the peppy one. What about you?"

Sunako laughed. _How fitting._ She started to think about the kinds of clothes she's been forced to become comfortable with and could only think of one look she'd let people see as her own choice. "Sporty."

"'Sporty'?" asked Machiko.

"What the hell is that?" Noi said incredulously. She'd thought Sunako would pick lolita or something.

Sunako grinned. "I'll show you." Soon enough, the girls were running out of the cafe, heading towards the clothing stores where they could buy all the clothes they would need.

For the next two hours, the girls ran from store to store, giggling as they thought of the look on the boys' faces when they saw them on stage. Suddenly, Noi stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening. Sunako turned around, worried, and asked her what was wrong.

"What time is it?" Noi said. Sunako looked at her watch and her eyes widened to match Noi's.

"Shit," she said. "Machiko, Tamao, it's like 7 o'clock! We need to go! Now!" Machiko and Tamao turned, their eyes now wide too as they took in what Sunako said. Suddenly, all four girls took off in the direction of their hotel, bags in hand, scaring the hell out of everyone they passed. The boys were gonna be absolutely livid.

And livid they were. As soon as the girls entered their floor, they were bombarded by questions and accusations.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Yuki, uncharacteristically hollered.

"Yeah," yelled Ranmaru. " you told us you were taking Sunako home! What the hell?"

The girls were saved from answering when Takenaga cleared his throat, always the calm one, and glared at Noi. "In the room, now." _Okay, maybe he wasn't all that calm_, Sunako thought. Noi squeaked and followed Takenaga. Machiko and Tamao also followed their furious boyfriends to their rooms. _Shit! _That left Sunako alone with Kyouhei and he looked more pissed off than anybody.

Sunako followed Kyouhei into their room and turned to face him, surprised, when he slammed and locked the door behind him._ Damn! He looks pissed! _Kyouhei glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been? I came home early because I felt bad about what I did and when I get here, I find out you're off somewhere, frolicking around with your friends? What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since we got here, you've been acting so...weird!" Kyouhei paused, breathing hard, and Sunako took advantage of his momentary silence.

"Are you done yet?" Kyouhei opened his mouth to answer but Sunako interrupted him. "Good. Because I have a question of my own. Why the fuck do you fucking care? You. Are. Not. My. Father!" Sunako was seething. _Who the hell does he think he is. First, he acts like I'm the scum of the earth and now he wants to be all overprotective. What the fuck?_

Kyouhei stared at her incredulously. _How the hell does she not fucking know this? Isn't it __obvious? _" Because I like the old Sunako!" It came spewing from his mouth before he could even stop it. _Shit!_

"What?" said Sunako, lips twitching, trying not to grin. _He likes me too? Okay, let's test it. _Sunako walked towards Kyouhei slowly, allowing her hips to sway enticingly as if moving to her own personal music. She watched as Kyouhei's eyes flick over her body, examining her curves with cloudy eyes. _Well, at least I know there's some lust there._ Kyouhei blushed. _Oh! I guess he does like me... Well... Let's see how far he'll let me go..._

"Kyouhei," she said, purposely making her voice huskier. "Can we play a game?"

Kyouhei's eyes widened as he looked in her eyes, panic and delight fighting for dominance in his eyes. "What kind of game?" he squeaked.

Sunako grinned. "The nervous game."

**A/N: i dont own anything but the plot. all rights belong to the author of this manga. **

**Reviews plz. thnx to everyone who's read it so far whether you liked it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

"The nervous game?" Kyouhei echoed, unsure. Sunako nodded.

"Mm-hm. Do you wanna know how to play?" She stepped closer until she was forcing Kyouhei back onto the bed and sat next to him. Kyouhei looked at her like she had grown three heads. Okay... I can see he'll need a little push... "If you don't want to..." She stood up to leave.

"No!" Sunako paused, grinning inwardly. "Um... sure... we can-uh-play... Why not?" Sunako sighed.

"Do you wanna play or not?" Kyouhei nodded. "Okay then," Sunako said, sitting down. "The nervous game is basically a game where you touch the other person somewhere and ask them if they're nervous. The first person to get nervous loses. Got it?" Kyouhei nodded again. "Good. I'll go first."

Sunako inched her hand, slowly, closer to Kyouhei, watching him as he watch the appendage. _I'll start slow..._ Sunako put her hand on his shoulder massaging it gently to keep him calm. "Are you nervous?"

Kyouhei gulped. "Nope."

Sunako grinned. _Good. _"Your turn."

Kyouhei followed Sunako's lead by putting his hand on her shoulder, hand twitching right before he made contact. "You nervous?"

Sunako shook her head and moved her hand to his chest, rubbing the defined muscle there in small semi-circles. "Nervous yet?"

"Mm-mm." Sunako licked her lips in anticipation. _I wonder if he'll go for the chest too?_

To Sunako's immense disappointment, Kyouhei did not. His next move was on her collar bone, but oh so close to the desired area that Sunako could practically taste the satisfaction. Sunako rolled her eyes. _How the hell is this gonna be any fun if he keeps being so cautious? Sigh.. I'll just have to keep it goin' till he satisfies me. _Sunako stretched her small, pale hand across Kyouhei's mid-drift, dragging her nails over it, counting his six pack as her hand trailed over it. "Nervous?"

Kyouhei took in a sharp breathe. _How the hell is she doing this? It feels so...fine, it she wants __to play like that... _Slowly, Kyouhei placed his large hand over her round, supple mound, pushing slightly, his palm grazing her nipple through the thin material of her bikini top. _I still can't believe they walked around town for hours in these...these...abominations... _

Sunako breathed deeply, trying her best to fight off the lust clouding her judgment._ God, he's good at that... _"You didn't answer my question, jackass."

Kyouhei chuckled. "Does this," he said, leaning closer, "answer your question?"

Sunako stared as his lips descended, making a beeline for her own soft, pink ones. Imagining the taste of him, Sunako leaned forward...

Then, someone came knocking on the door. _Shit!_

Sunako sighed heavily as she walked to the door. Looking back longingly at Kyouhei in his disheveled state, she opened the door regretfully. "What the hell do you want?"

Noi looked shocked to say the least. _She looks like she was just about to..._

"What?"

"Um...Sunako-chan... Are you okay?"

Sunako hissed lowly through her teeth. "I was before you knocked on the door. Kyouhei," she said turning toward the male she was addressing. He lifted his head. _Mmmm..._ Composing herself, Sunako looked him in the eyes. "Go take a shower so me and Noi can talk."

Kyouhei opened his mouth to complain. _I was just about to..._

"Please."

Kyouhei sighed. _How the hell do I say know to that face? Those huge amethyst eyes... that soft, pale skin... those lips, red as the finest, most addicting wines... I bet they would be addictive... just like those perfectly sized mounds of heaven... I was so close... I held one in my hand... feeling those-SHIT! _Suddenly, Kyouhei bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door and turning the water in the shower completely frigid, hoping to cool down before he embarrassed himself.

Too late.

Noi sat on the floor, trying her best to suppress her laughter and failing horribly, that is until she say the look on Sunako's face. It was that 'I'm about to drag you straight to hell for this' look she always gave Kyouhei before attempting to murder him. Noi's face fell.

"Did I interrupt something, Sunako-chan?"

"YES ACTUALLY YOU DID! Seriously, I was just about to get some, from Kyouhei no less."

Noi sniggered and then became deathly serious. "Well, if I ain't getting any, neither are you, Sunako-chan! Takenaga-kun won't even touch me!"

"Cock-blocker," Sunako mumbled. "So anyway. Why did you come here exactly?"

Noi perked up. "Oh!" Quieting down, she whisper-screamed, "We gotta go practice. We still need to pick all the songs we're gonna sing. We need to go."

Sunako sighed, running her hand through her ebony hair. _This is gonna cause another argument... Well, I'll just tell him I'm goin' out and that I can't tell him where yet. He probably won't tell the others anyway. Always in denial..._

"Okay," Sunako said. "Where are we goin' to practice?"

**A/N: i dont own anything. i only temporarily used these characters. trust me.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

** Alright, so I'm having a few...computer problems. The stupid charger broke. Anyway, I'm borrowing( RENTING) my mother's computer for about an hour...**

** I decided to edit my story a little so the plot will soon change (only a little) after I get my computer back. I hope the story turns out as deliciously wonderful as I imagine it but for now it'll be put on pause.**

** When I finish the changes and have my computer safely back in my own home, I'll replace this "chapter" and the others will have slight changes so you might want to start over.**

** Overall, wish me luck and thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. Love you guys.**

** -Riesha**


	8. ANOTHER an

Hey guys, its riesha. I apologize for the inconvenience but Ive been having problems with this story for many reasons.

1. I had the biggest writer's block in forever and consequently forgot about it about two months after my last author's note.

2. I got another computer, but my uncle (who is a terrible person, apparently) stole it to use it for spare parts ( he gave me 50 bucks as compensation... dickwad)

3. I just got this new computer a couple of days ago and I have yet to purchase Microsoft so i'm writing this in the Copy-N-Paste option on the document manager.

Anyway, I intend to eventually revamp this entire story because Sunako's colossal OOCness somewhat bothers me. So, stay posted in the next few months. I may just start over, but if I do I'll let you guys know. Thanks for all your support (and threats, you know who you are).

-riesha

P.S. I'm also changing my name, mostly cuz I'm not used to people still calling me riesha.


End file.
